Olympus Chat Room
by xXshinigamixinxtrainingXx
Summary: camp half blood opens a chat room for demigods! changed my penname it used to be OlympianGrl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Olympus Chat Room**_

**I own nothing but CJ!**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

_(lordofthewild logged on)_

Deathboy: heyy

IzapUwithlightning: can u believe they made a chat room for demigods!

Wisegirl: Thalia? Aren't u with the hunters?

IzapUwithlightning: yeah but I have a laptop.

Wisegirl: oh

Seaweedbrian: so where r u now?

IzapUwithlighning: idk, somewhere in Canada I think.

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

Drakonslayer: who r u?

Freckles0x0x: CJ

Deathboy:?

Freckles0x0x: I'm a new camper.

All(but freckles):Ohhhhhh

Freckles0x0x: who r u?

IzapUwithlightning: I'm Thalia, Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus.

Wisegirl: I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus.

Seaweedbrain: I'm Percy Jackson, savoir of Olympus and son of Poseidon!

Deathboy: stop bragging, Percy.

Seaweedbrain: I'd like to see u beat that Mr. I-talk-to-the-dead.

Deathboy: well talking to dead people is pretty awesome.

IzapUwithlighning: shut up u guys!

Deathboy: fine

Seaweedbrain: fine

Deathboy: I'm Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, I can summon dead armies and I helped with a big part of saving Olympus.

Lordofthewild: I think he just beat u, perce.

Wisegirl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seaweedbrain: *sulking* well I can create hurricanes and control water!

Drakonslayer: shut up! U guys r giving me a headache!

Lordofthewild: I'm Grover, satyr and lord of the wild!

Freckles0x0x: I guess that explains the username.

Drakonslayer: I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares and I'm the slayer the drakon in the battle for Olympus.

IzapUwithlightning: so CJ who's ur parent?

Freckles0x0x: guess

Wisegirl: Hermes? Athena?

Seaweedbrain: Poseidon?

Freckles0x0x: no, no and no.

Seaweedbrain: damn

IzapUwithlightning: Apollo?

Freckles0x0x: nope

Drakonslayer: Ares?

Freckles0x0x: no

Deathboy: Hades?

Freckles0x0x: yup!

Deathboy: *jumping around cabin* yes!

Seaweedbrain: come on, Nico! U get a sister and I don't!

IzapUwithlightning: seriously, not fare!

Freckles0x0x: ?

Wisegirl: the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a promise not to have kids during world war II 'cause of this big prophecy that said a child of the big three would save or destroy Olympus. Now they can have kids because Percy saved Olympus.

Freckles0x0x: oh kk.

Seaweedbrain: I'm so awesome!

Wisegirl: shut up.

Drakonslayer: awwww u guys r having ur first fight!

Wisegirl and Seaweedbrain: *blush*

Lordofthewild: they're blushing!

IzapUwithlightning: Annabeth looks like a tomato!

Deathboy: the first sign of love:

Blushing!

Seaweedbrain and Wisegirl: Shut up, Nico!

Deathboy: talking in unison.

Wisegirl: I don't like Percy!

Deathboy: denial.

Seaweedbrain: you'd better watch it, Nico

Wisegirl: or your really be a dead boy!

Deathboy: finishing each others sentences!

Seaweedbrain: that's it!

_(seaweedbrain logged off)_

Deathboy: Gods, Percy! Nooooo!

IzapUwithlightning: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Freckles0x0x: u gotta see this!

Drakonslayer: get him Prissy!

Lordofthewild: oh no

Wisegirl: I don't even want to know.

**Hope you like it! I'm CJ because CJ is my nickname!**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chat room! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO (but I own CJ!)**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

Deathboy: hey little sis!

Freckles0x0x: only by a year! And stop calling me that!

Seaweedbrain: what little sis?

Freckles0x0x: yes that! He has been calling me that all day!

Deathboy: little sis, little sis, LITTLE SIS!

Freckles0x0x: that's it! Grrrrrrr…

_(freckles0x0x logged off)_

Seaweedbrain: run Nico, run!

Deathboy: argh! She's scary when she's mad!

Deathboy: why is it always me! Nooooo…

Wisegirl: she hasn't even used the skeleton army yet.

Deathboy: I know!

Wisegirl: wow Nico. Ur getting beat up pretty bad.

Seaweedbrain: Go CJ, Go!

Deathboy: shut up, Percy!

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

Drakonslayer: did u see Nico and CJ!

Wisegirl: yeah I'm watching them right now.

Drakonslayer: what did he say/do to her?

Wisegirl: scroll up

Drakonslayer:((scrolling up))

Drakonslayer: r u sure she isn't a child of Ares?

Wisegirl: yeah, we're sure.

Drakonslayer: too bad, she's a good fighter.

Seaweedbrain: ow! That's going to leave a mark!

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

Deathboy: gods, CJ! That hurt!

Freckles0x0x: good!

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

IzapUwithlightning: what hurt?

All(but Thalia): scroll up!

IzapUwithlightning: ((scrolling))

IzapUwithlightning: ((reading))

IzapUwithlightning: !

Deathboy: ha, ha, sooooo funny. *sarcastically*

Freckles0x0x: it was.

Deathboy: note the sarcasm!

Freckles0x0x: I did.

IzapUwithlightning: I like u!

Deathboy: of coarse u do!

IzapUwithlightning: y do u say that?

Deathboy: because u like anyone who can beat me up!

IzapUwithlightning: true, true.

Deathboy: blahblahblah…

IzapUwithlightning: what was that?

Deathboy: nothing! *darts eyes side to side suspiciously *

IzapUwithlightning: good because I can do what my username says and zap u!

Deathboy: we aren't even in the same country!

IzapUwithlightning: so?

Deathboy: *shudders*

Freckles0x0x: zap him!

IzapUwithlightning: sorry not in the mood.

Deathboy: ha!

IzapUwithlightning: but I will be if u keep talking.

Seaweedbrain: awww! First fight!

IzapUwithlightning and Deathboy: SHUT UP!

Wisegirl: talking in unison!

IzapUwithlightning: *blush* I'm a hunter!

Seaweedbrain: blushing!

Deathboy: I'm going to

IzapUwithlightning: kill u, kelp head!

Wisegirl: finishing each others sentences!

Drakonslayer: wow, déjà vu!

Freckles0x0x: ikr!

Deathboy: I'm out of here!

_(deathboy logged off)_

IzapUwithlightning: same

_(IzapUwithlightning logged off)_

Freckles0x0x: this is no fun anymore.

Drakonslayer: cu l8r!

_(freckles0x0x logged off)_

_(drakonslayer logged off)_

Wisegirl: hey Percy, where's Grover?

Seaweedbrain: idk.

Wisegirl: well, g2g.

Seaweedbrain: me too.

Wisegirl: bye

_(wisegirl logged off)_

_(seaweedbrain logged off)_

**That's it for now!**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olympus chat room number 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Only CJ!**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

Deathboy: hey Percy, can I tell u something?

Seaweedbrain: sure man.

Deathboy: don't tell any one but I like Thalia.

Seaweedbrain: I KNEW IT!

Deathboy: u did?

Seaweedbrain: of coarse!

Deathboy: u have a girl friend, what should I do!

Seaweedbrain: for the last time! Annabeth is NOT my girlfriend!

Deathboy: ok, ok!

Seaweedbrain: u should win a war on ur birthday then sit on the beach and eat cake with her. Then try to tell her about how u feel and she'll kiss u.

Deathboy: that's what happened to u and Annabeth! The whole camp saw it and u still claim to 'not be dating'!

Seaweedbrain: fine.

Deathboy: I'm just going to ask her out.

Deathboy: bye.

_(deathboy logged off)_

_(Wisegirl logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

Seaweedbrain: hey Thals, Nico was just going to-mrphh

Wisegirl: ?

Seaweedbrain: Nico's in my cabin.

Wisegirl: hey Thalia, what's up?

IzapUwithlightning: I got kicked out of the hunters.

Wisegirl: did she find out about u-know-who?

IzapUwithlightning: yup

Seaweedbrain: I'm lost.

Wisegirl and IzapUwithlightning: leave!

Seaweedbrain: :p

_(seaweedbrain logged off)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

Freckles0x0x: 'sup

Wisegirl: Thals got the boot.

Freckles0x0x: y?

IzapUwithlightning: caus… I like Nico.

Freckles0x0x: !

Freckles0x0x: I wont tell

IzapUwithlightning: thx!

_(deathboy logged on)_

Deathboy: won't tell what?

All(except Nico): NOTHING!

Deathboy: geez!

Deathboy: hey, Thalia? Do u want to go out some time?

IzapUwithlightning: *sarcastically* no I just got kicked out of the hunters for nothing. Of course I wanna go out with u!

Wisegirl: aweeee

Freckles0x0x: I always liked a happy ending!

_(lordofthewild logged on)_

Lordofthewild: did ya ask her?

Deathboy:yup

Lordofthewild: what did she say?

IzapUwithlightning: YES!

Deathboy: now it's Percy's turn!

Wisegirl: *facepalm*

Deathboy:g2g

All:same

_(all logged off)_

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**~~olympiangrl~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own CJ!**

_(deathboy logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

_(lordofthewild logged on)_

Wisegirl: hay, how was ur date?

Deathboy: it was great!

IzapUwithlightning: it was amazing!

Seaweedbrain: O.o

Deathboy: not like that!

IzapUwithlightning: ZAP

Seaweedbrain: OWWWW splash!

Freckles0x0x: *rolls eyes*

Lordfothewild: here we go again!

Drakonslayer: oooo… drama! Lets break out the popcorn!

Freckles0x0x: lol

Wisegirl: grow up!

Seaweedbrain: hey have you guys read harry potter?

Wisegirl: yeah

_(darkmark logged on)_

Darkmark: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HARRY POTTER I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!

All: ?

Darkmark: oops *blush* wrong chat room!

Darkmark: ADVADA KEDAVRA!

_(darkmark logged off)_

Freckles0x0x: awkward!

Lordofthewild: random!

Drakonslayer: *shudders*

Seaweedbrain: anyway… I found this thing online called a very potter musical! It is hilarious! **(A/N this is a real musical. The link is on my profile. ****)**

Deathboy: and what was the point of telling us that?

Seaweedbrain: *shrugs*

Freckles0x0x: well, I have to go now byeeeee!

_(freckles0x0x logged off)_

Deathboy: I should go to.

IzapUwithlightning: cu!

_(deathboy_ _logged off)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged off)_

Lordofthewild: bye

Drakonslayer: I'm out!

_(Lordofthewild logged off)_

_(drakonslayer logged off)_

Seaweedbrain: sooooo…

Wisegirl: what?

Seaweedbrain: well um…

Wisegirl: go on…

Seaweedbrain: willyougoonadatewithme?

Wisegirl: ?

Seaweedbrain: will you go out with me?

Wisegirl: YES, YES, YES!

Seaweedbrain: well see you later.

Wisegirl: c ya!

_(seaweedbrain logged off)_

_(wisegirl logged off)_

**Hope you liked it.**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah! Guess what! I'm sick in bed all day today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

_(lordofthewild logged on) _

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

Wisegirl: hello everyone! :D

IzapUwithlightning: a little happy today are we?

Wisegirl: …

Seaweedbrain: …

Freckles0x0x: *grin*

Drakonslayer: finally!

Deathboy: ?am I missing something?

Lordofthewild: gods Nico!

IzapUwithlightning: obviously he asked her out!

Freckles0x0x: and she said yes.

Seaweedbrain: w-well…

Wisegirl: of course I said yes! What else would I say?

Lordofthewild: no.

Deathboy: hahahahahahahaha!

Seaweedbrain: so how goes it with u and Thalia?

Deathboy: brilliant

IzapUwithlightning: awesome!

Drakonslayer: did u go on a second date yet?

IzapUwithlightning: nope, but we are going one tonight.

Seaweedbrain: where to?

Deathboy: to the movies.

Freckles0x0x: coolio. What movie?

IzapUwithlightning: little fockers.

Freckles0x0x: I wanna see that! Can I come?

Deathboy: sorry little sis! No can do.

Freckles0x0x: grrr…

Lordofthewild: careful, Nico. Remember last time u called her that?

Deathboy: *shudders*

Freckles0x0x: who knows? Maybe next tine I will use a skeleton army.

Drakonslayer: do it!

Wisegirl: calm down.

Drakonslayer: buzz kill

Wisegirl: I'm sorry, what was that?

Drakonslayer: nothing, princess

Wisegirl: -_-

Drakonslayer: coming Chiron!

_(drakonsalyer logged off)_

Seaweedbrain: the beast is gone! Hooray!

Lordofthewild: hahahahahaha

Freckles0x0x: soooooo…

Deathboy: sooo…

Freckles0x0x: bye!

Lordofthewild: l8r

_(lordofthewild logged off)_

_(freckles0x0x logged off)_

IzapUwithlightning: and then there were 4

Seaweedbrain: yup

Wisegirl: double date anyone?

Deathboy: sure

Seaweedbrain: sounds good.

IzapUwithlightning: see ya at the movies!

_(IzapUwithlightning logged off)_

_(seaweedbrain logged off)_

_(wisegirl logged off)_

_(deathboy logged off)_

**I hope you enjoyed that! Could you guys please review some ideas? I'm running out!**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Today I tried to make blue chocolate chip cookies! Success! Last time I tried that it turned in to chocolate cake. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)  
(deathboy logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

_(lordofthewild logged on)_

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

Seaweedbrain: hello world!

Lordofthewild: whatchyadoin?

Seaweedbrain: slicing watermelons.

Deathboy: why?

Seaweedbrain: because it's fun.

Wisegirl: chill guys, he's playing fruit ninja.

Drakonslayer: how would you know?

Wisegirl: um…

Freckles0x0x: awkward!

IzapUwithlightning: o.O

Seaweedbrain: we r not in the cabins!

Lordofthewild: liar

Seaweedbrain: oh yeah? Prove it!

Lordofthewild: Percy, I'm walking past your cabin now I can see u.

Deathboy: busted

Freckles0x0x: hmm… I wonder what Thalia and Nico are doing right now?

IzapUwithlightning: *blush*

Deathboy: hey! Get out!

Freckles0x0x: it's my cabin too!

Drakonslayer: if only you could see this…

Wisegirl: how is it that you always see fights first?

Drakonslayer: I usually start them or it's just an Ares thing. Plus, I can see the Hades cabin from my window.

IzapUwithlightning: well, she did technically start this one.

Lordofthewild: how?

IzapUwithlightning: well she said 'how would you know?' and it got into this whole awkward cabin conversation that I REALLY don't want to continue.

Deathboy: same.

Freckles0x0x: well the chat room knows what percabeth is doing. We should know what thalico is doing also.

All:?

Freckles0x0x: it's a fanfiction thing.

Wisegirl: what exactly is percabeth doing?

Freckles0x0x: playing fruit ninja. You are just playing fruit ninja, aren't you?

Seaweedbrain and Wisegirl: YES!

Lordofthewild: well… what's thalico doing?

Freckles0x0x: well they were…

_(freckles0x0x was forced to log off)_

_(deathboy logged off)_

IzapUwithlightning: I'd better go before this gets too ugly.

_(IzapUwithlightning logged off)_

Seaweedbrain: well we have a bunch of fruit ninja to do…

Wisegirl: right, bye!

_(seaweedbrain logged off)_

_(wisegirl logged off)_

Lordofthewild: oh boy.

Drakonslayer: go CJ!

_(drakonslayer logged off)_

_(lordfothewild logged off)_

**Happy valentine's day!(even though I hate it… no offence) **

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated but I had problems with computers. Well hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. **

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

Seaweedbrain: hello ms. rainbow!

Freckles0x0x: I wouldn't be talking u got it just as bad as I did.

Deathboy: somewhere over the rainbow…^-^

Seaweedbrain: hahahaahahaha good one!

Freckles0x0x: dumb ass

Wisegirl: I'm lost.?

Deathboy: we had a paint fight

Freckles0x0x: yeah I was painting an awesome pic of an owl that was black and green and dark purple with a dark blue background and some creepy black branches!

Deathboy: *coughEMOcough*

Freckles0x0x: do u see me cutting myself? I am not emo I just like black. Any way before I was rudely interrupted by my dear brother, I was painting and these 2 morons started flinging paint at each other and some hit me and… yeah.

Seaweedbrain: it was awesome!

Freckles0x0x: ur lucky the painting was saved!

Seaweedbrain: whatever

Wisegirl: sounds messy but fun!

Freckles0x0x: once I was a party and we had cake so I put icing on my friends nose and everyone was flinging it around after I did that. My friend will had it on him every where!

Seaweedbrain: I have cake…

_(demigodmom logged on)_

Demigodmom: Don't u dare Perceus Poseidon Jackson!

Seaweedbrain: MOOOM!

Wisegirl: hi ms. Jackson!

Demigodmom: hello annabeth!

Freckles0x0x: …

Deathboy: hi ms.j! how did u get on to this chat? It for demigods.

Demigodmom: well Chiron thought it was a good idea to let the parents of the demigods (mortal and immortal) in on the chat.

Freckles0x0x: u mean my mom knows about this?

Demigodmom: probably. Hello I don't think that we have met before, I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mom.

Freckles0x0x: I'm CJ, Nico's half sister!

Deathboy: with a temper.

Seaweedbrain: um…

Freckles0x0x: do you want to move in with dad!

Deathboy: nope that's ok

Freckles0x0x: then shut ur trap

Demigodmom: oops blue cookie are burning! Nice meeting u CJ! By Annabeth, Nico!

_(demigodmom logged off)_

Seaweedbrain: I'm not sure how to respond to that…bye

_(seaweedbrain logged off)  
_freckles0x0x: I want cookies…

_(freckles0x0x logged off)  
_Wisegirl: bye Nico

Deathboy: Bye Annabeth!

_(wisegirl logged off)_

_(deathboy logged off)_

**Sorry there was no Grover, Clarisse or Thalia.**

**~~OlympianGrl~~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to Florida for spring break tomorrow to go to the Harry Potter theme park in Orlando at Universal Studios. ((fan girl scream)) the only down side to this is that I can't post for another week. The place we're staying doesn't have wifi.**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

_(lordofthewild logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

Lordofthewild: heyy all!

Freckles0x0x: do u guys know what my mayan name is?

Deathboy: one-who-annoys-the-shit-out-of-her-brother?

Freckles0x0x: no worse!

Deathboy: Shakamahookie?

Freckles0x0x: no, but it might as well be.

Drakonslayer: just tell us!

Freckles0x0x: fine!

Freckles0x0x: it's, *gulp*

Freckles0x0x: Kaloona **(A/N this is my real mayan name, we did this thing in history class today)**

Deathboy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Freckles0x0x: *facepalm*

IzapUwithlightning: that's not that bad.

Freckles0x0x: it's awful! Way too girly!

Seaweedbrain: I bet mine would be Savior-of-the-World!

Wisegirl: way to be modest. -_-

Drakonslayer: keep dreaming.

Seaweedbrain: damn it!

Lordofthewild: ?

Seaweedbrain: I died!

Freckles0x0x and Deathboy: no you didn't

Seaweedbrain: yes I did! I cannot beat this level! Uggg!

Lordofthewild: is that all u do? Wasting energy on that game?

Seaweedbrain: no, I'm not wasting any energy. I'm just sitting on my couch.

IzapUwithlightning: he meant the game kelp head!

Seaweedbrain: Oh.

Wisegirl: well I gotta go!

All: me to!

_(all logged off)_

**Sorry for the insanely short chapter but I gotta get to catch a plane at 5:00 am!**

**~OG~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late chapter. Here's to PercyJacksonLover3 (JBHater), AprilShowers101 (HadleyElectrica), and Lissy-Daughter Of Demeter (Flowerpot) for the new characters. I am also adding the Stoll bros.**

_(seaweedbrain logged on)_

_(freckles0x0x logged on)_

_(lordofthewild logged on)_

_(wisegirl logged on)_

_(drakonslayer logged on)_

_(deathboy logged on)_

_(IzapUwithlightning logged on)_

IzapUwithlightning: Soooo bored! Uggg…

Deathboy: I feel ur pain.

Drakonslayer: Yawn

Freckles0x0x: sigh

Wisegirl: Wanna play apples to apples?

Lordofthewild: Nah

Seaweedbrain: -_-

_(HadleyElectrica logged on)_

_(Flowerpot logged on)_

HadleyElectrica: Hiya!

Flowerpot: wassabi

Freckles0x0x: Who r u?

Lordofthewild: r u new campers?

Flowerpot: yup

HadleyElectrica: I'm Hadley, daughter of Zeus.

Flowerpot: and I'm Lissy, daughter of Demeter.

(_JBHater logged on)_

_(kingofprank logged on)_

_(GODofprank logged on)_

Kingofprank: Helllooooo

GODofprank: We r here!

JBHater: Hola!

Wisegirl: !

Kingofprank: Travis here!

GODofprank: Conner here!

JBHater: I'm Crystal, daughter of Poseidon!

IzapUwithlightning: Well, now we have something to do…

**To be continued…**

**I need ideas! They can be as random as you want. Give the gang some thing to do!**


End file.
